Club Penguin Wiki
---- {| class="messagebox standard-talk" |- |align="center" width="100%"|Good Luck For The Future, Robbsi!! From all at the Club Penguin Wiki! ---- Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, started on Dec. 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multiplayer Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow this link. Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of The Month If you want to vote on this click here! April's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin Of The Month is Barkjon! Congratulations! Club Penguin Events * There will be a new Snow and Sports catalog on June 27. * A new pin will be hidden on June 20. * There is a new play at The Stage about the Time Travel 1000. * The new Player card will be ready very soon. * Rockhopper is expected to come this Summer. * THe crab from the secret missions now comes out underground. See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Announcements * When writing a new User page, remember to not call yourself famous without proper justification, and to have the User: namespace. Always categorize all pages. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site Forum 06:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) *Categorization done, but if you see any User: ____ pages, please categorize them. Also, post about the wiki in your blogs, forums, link here, etc, promote this site, and we'll be put on Wikia Spotlight. See this and this. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site Forum 06:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for CP all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for CP all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish CP Wiki *Polish CP Wiki *German CP Wiki *Turkish CP Wiki *Dutch CP Wiki Current Pin *The current pin is in the trees in the Forest. It is a chocalate ice-cream cone. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, ''The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. Rockhopper's Key Oh yes, it's that key. The one millions of penguins have been begging and pleading for. Now, witness the arrival of a long anticipated legend. This key is the Key to Rockhopper's legendary Captain's Quarters!! To witness this beautiful room in all of its magnificant glory, go to the Book Room, and open the Library book called The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Navigate to the "Newest Writing" section, and head on back to the back of the page. THERE IT IS!!! You can use this key to get in to the Captain's Quarters. It also doubles as a nifty pin. See also * Disney's Wiki * Wikia Spotlight Polls What was your favorite part of the Medieval Party? The Dragon/Switchbox 3000 in the Mine The "Seige Forts" (at the Snow Forts) The Stables at the Pet Shop The Medieval-Themed Pizza Parlor The Secret Treehouse Room The Anvil Maker 3000 in the Boiler Room The Cave (which had lots of Treasure) The "Knightclub" The Medieval-Themed Coffee Shop The "Black Tower" at the Mountain The "Wizard Tower" (at the Lighthouse and Beacon) The Princess Castle-Themed Ski Lodge & Attic The Arena (at the Ice Rink) Other What are you most looking forward to in June? The Summer Party The Player Card Update The New Way to Login and Select a Server The New "Penguin Mail" Feature What is your favorite multiplayer game? Find Four Mancala Treasure Hunt Sled Racing What is your favorite character? rory Aunt Arctic Rockhopper Ninja Pengy Bambadee Keeper of the Boiler Room G ( Gary ) Yarr What has been your favorite play at the Stage so far? Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Quest for the Golden Puffle The Penguins that Time Forgot Where you prefer to hang out with your friends in Club Penguin? The Pizza Parlor The Coffee Shop/Book Room The Stage The Cove The Beach The Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic The Dance Club/Dance Lounge The Snow Forts The Pool Other Are you a member of Club Penguin? Yes No What was your favorite event in March? The St. Patrick's Day Party The Easter Egg Hunt The April Fool's Day Party What is your favorite part of Club Penguin Parties? The Free Items The Music The Decorations Which room was decorated the best for the April Fool's Day Party? The Dojo/Iceberg The Forest/Cove The Dock The Plaza/Pet Shop/Pizza Parlor The Beach/Lighthouse/Beacon The Town/Coffee Shop/Book Room/Gift Shop The Dance Club/Dance Lounge/Thinicetrobarrier The Snow Forts The Ski Village/Sport Shop/Ski Lodge/Lodge Attic What is your favorite Library book? The Yearbook(2005-2006) The Yearbook(2006-2007) Truth or Dare Rockhopper and the Stowaway The Spice of Life Penguin Tales 2007 Penguin Tales 2008 Franky's First Show My Puffle Burnt Out Bulbs Rockhoppers Journal Rate Club Penguin Wiki from 1-5 (5 being higher than 1) 1 2 3 4 5 Ungradable! How many puffles do you have? 0-3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13+ When did you join Club Penguin? 2008 2007 2006 Beta Testing What is your favorite part of Club Penguin parties? The Decorations The Music The Free Item(s) What is your favorite game in Club Penguin? Jet Pack Adventure Puffle Round Up Catchin' Waves Cart Surfer Pizzatron 3000 Thin Ice Astro Barrier Bean Counters Sled Racing Mancala Ice Fishing Hydro Hopper Paint By Letters Aqua Grabber How do you prefer to look for a pin? Look for it myself Ask somebody Check this wiki wordpress blog What's your favorite penguin color? Red Blue Yellow Green Lime Green Dark Green Purple Pink Peach Brown Black Orange Dark Blue Do you think they should have Ninjas in club penguin? Yes, If it doesn't sack secret agents No,It's Secret agents turn. Yes Even if it means sacking secret agents No Ninja's shouldnt be in club penguin Do you think we can tip the iceburg? Done it Think so Not sure NO ITS A LIE Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help